


Mirjahaal

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off this prompt from a tumblr anon: “I can’t take this any longer. Help me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirjahaal

“I can’t take this any longer.” Vader sits in his meditation chamber, head in his hands. “Help me.”

Boba kneels, gently taking one of Vader’s gloved hands in his own. He waits until Vader looks at him to speak.

“What can I do?”

“Make it stop…” Vader looks away from Boba. Boba sighs softly, shifting back so he can pull off his gloves. He takes Vader’s hand again, squeezing gently.

“I can’t. I’m sorry.” he cups Vader’s cheek, giving Vader a small reminder that he’s not disgusted by Vader’s scarring. “I wish I could do more for you.”

Vader lets out a shaky breath, eyes closing, and Boba squeezes his hand again.

“Sometimes I wish my father had been a Force used. At least then I would be a copy who could heal you.”

“You’re not a copy.”

“And you’re not a monster.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mirjahaal: general term for emotional well-being after having experienced something traumatic


End file.
